


The Hidden Gem

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Bullying, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Smut, Wolf!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Baekhyun is an omega and his alpha is his bully. Chanyeol is an alpha and he finds out that he has been bullying his omega.





	The Hidden Gem

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1276065/
> 
> A ChanBaek side story from Don't Hide (XiuChen fic): http://archiveofourown.org/works/10222283
> 
> Warning: Bullying

Baekhyun has always known that he is different. Ever since he was a little child, he had always been able to smell better than any other kid in his class. He once asked his mother about it and his mother waved it off at first, thinking that maybe he might be feeling under the weather. But as he entered the elementary school and he grew better in smelling things, Baekhyun came up to his mother again and they had it examined.

The doctor said he was one of a kind omega with super sensitive nose. He would be able to smell better than anyone else, given that the sensitivity will be taking his whole sense once he hit puberty.

The words of him being ‘weird’ went around the whole school. Baekhyun had never been a kind omega, but ever since people knew about his weirdness, they made fun of him. He was not one to talk back or to stand up for himself, given that omegas were supposed to stay back and being submissive to those higher in status than them.

The boys made fun of him, calling him freak and sometimes even calling him monster. Baekhyun always cried in the corner of the class, clutching onto his ears with his little hands to not listen to what they called him with. It hurt to know that he was weird, but even hurt when they called him monster.

As he got into high school, Baekhyun tried his best to be invisible so people wouldn’t pick on him. The people in high school didn’t know about his weirdness and Baekhyun tried his best to keep it that way. People befriended him, but some still looked at him as if he was some kind of filth that shouldn’t even exist.

 

 

 

 

When puberty hit and every omega was anticipating about their first heat, Baekhyun found himself to be one of them. He imagined having his first heat like the magical story he heard from the eldest, having an alpha to take care of him and living a life full of love and all sweet kisses. When he first hit his first heat, Baekhyun didn’t exactly meet his alpha yet and he kept it in himself that it’s okay and that he will meet his alpha sooner or later anyway.

High school was over.

And now… it’s time he enters the university.

With his heart feels excited at the thought of being an adult and making new friends, he almost hopes that he will find his alpha here. It might be his gut feeling, but he can tell that his university life will be a mixed of rollercoaster feelings.

 

 

 

 

Usually, alphas won’t know they have met their mate until they smell their mate’s heat. Omegas also won’t find out who their alpha is until the dominant would smell them and scent them away.

But for Baekhyun who has a sensitive nose, he can smell his alpha just fine without being in a heat.

Close. His alpha is so close. Baekhyun grips his fingers tightly, feeling so excited at the thought of finally having an alpha for himself. He looks around, not able to concentrate in anything while his nose keeps sniffing this masculine but deliciously bitter scent. Where is he? Is he in the radius of 1 mile? Or meters? Is he—

“Umph.” Baekhyun yelps when he bumps onto something hard, toppling down to the ground. He winces when his bottom hits the ground and he looks up, the apology is on the tip of his tongue yet his words die down in his throat when he sees an alpha looming over him.

His alpha.

He doesn’t even have the time to form a smile and any other greeting, when the alpha hisses at him and snickers. 

“Use your eyes, you useless little bitch.” The alpha has said and Baekhyun feels his heart drops down to his stomach. The alpha kicks his ankle, not really that hard but just enough to annoy him, before walking away to leave him alone.

Baekhyun feels the bile rising up in his throat and he looks down, swallowing heavily. His alpha is a jerk. Such a jerk dominant.

He holds back a sniff and rises up from the ground, ignoring people’s stares at him. It’s not the time to mull over it. Who knows, maybe his alpha is having a bad day today and maybe his character is not like this? Baekhyun nods slightly, yes, that could be it. He shouldn’t judge him from the first impression.

Baekhyun musters himself and walks away, heading to his first class of the day. Halfway through the lecture, his nose smells something weird, a kind of mixed scents but he can’t really pinpoint it. Weird. And he keeps sniffing the air, trying to find the source of his confusion until his eyes land onto one… alpha? Or omega?

The lecture ends in a blink of an eye and Baekhyun scrambles up to pack his thing. The person is already halfway out of the class. He jogs to follow the person as he gets close enough, he is sure this person is an omega, judging from the hidden sweetness behind all that strong spicy scent.

He taps the person’s shoulder gently, hoping that he won’t surprise him. The person glances back through his shoulder, eyes sharp and barking out, “What?” 

Baekhyun flinches and takes a step back. He should really mind his own business, this is why his mother has always reminded him to not get into any trouble.

He can see the person softens his gaze at the sight of him being scared and all. “What?” The person repeats, but softer this time. Baekhyun lifts his gaze hesitantly.

“I-I’m sorry to ask but… why are you hiding your scent?” He asks in a whisper and he can see the person looks genuinely surprised. He grabs Baekhyun by his arm and drags him to the restroom, locking them in the restroom.

“How did you know?” The person asks breathlessly, eyes narrowing as if he is ready to hit whenever Baekhyun speaks wrongly.

Baekhyun gulps. “My nose is… sensitive. I can smell better that people do.” He admits softly, waiting for the calling of weird or monster.

The person stares at him long and hard, before sighing. “Please don’t tell anyone. I don’t need any problem.”

Baekhyun nods docilely. “But why are you hiding?”

“It was a long story.”

Baekhyun notices the hidden message behind that tone. “I have a long time to listen.” He says with an innocent smile. The person looks up at him, surprised by the sudden offer of time to listen to everything he wants to tell. 

The person gives him a lopsided smile, before holding his hand out. “I’m Jongdae. What’s your name?”

He smiles shyly. “I’m Baekhyun. Nice to meet you!”

And for once, today doesn’t end up that bad.

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun should have known that his alpha has that character and that’s not because of him having a bad day or what. 

The next time he meets his alpha, he is walking with Jongdae, elbows locked together while they laugh over their previous boring lecture. His eyes lock with his alpha’s, him being hopeful and the alpha’s being so scary. The alpha gives him a grimace and Baekhyun looks down in surprise. He doesn’t expect to get such a glare from his alpha. 

Jongdae notices his sudden mood and glances around, eyes locking with the tall alpha and the two engage in a glare battle. Baekhyun gulps and drags Jongdae away before he starts a problem.

“What’s with that jerk?” Jongdae huffs, still glaring at the tall alpha through his shoulder. “Do you know him?” He asks again.

Baekhyun glances away. Jongdae narrows his eyes on him. “Are you keeping a secret from me? What is it?”

“I… I’m not.” He mutters lowly, yet Jongdae doesn’t buy it. He tickles his sides and Baekhyun gasps out in cackles, trying his best to avoid his cruel fingers tickling his sensitive waist.

“Tell me! Tell me everything!” Jongdae says. Baekhyun gives up and drags Jongdae away to hide somewhere so they can talk in private.

He doesn’t aware of the heavy glare on him as they walk away.

 

 

 

 

“What? So you are telling that tall alpha is your supposedly mate?” Jongdae shrieks. Baekhyun winces and slaps a palm over his mouth. “Don’t tell anyone, please? No one is supposed to know about this, not even you.”

Jongdae makes a face, ignoring his words. “And he is like… I don’t know, glaring you or what? Why is he acting like that? Did something happen before?”

“I’m not sure,” Baekhyun mutters lowly, gazing down to his shoes, “I bumped into him at that first day but it was only that and he called me ‘little bitch’.” The reminded sucks but that’s the fact.

“What the fuck?” Jongdae curses, narrowing his eyes dangerously. “The next time I meet him, if I find him glaring at you again, I’m going to pluck his eyes out!”

Baekhyun stifles a smile. “If you could do that, sure.” He takes Jongdae’s words lightly.

 

 

 

 

The next time he meets his alpha, Baekhyun is alone. Jongdae is absent for the day so he walks alone along the hallway. He doesn’t expect to bump onto someone, even having to stumble over something that causes him to drop his books. He looks up, gaping in surprise when he sees the tall alpha smirking.

“Use your eyes, won’t you?”

Baekhyun gulps, stuttering for a comeback. He doesn’t know why the alpha keeps glaring at him. The tall alpha looms over, bending down to get close that Baekhyun instinctively glances away.

“Pathetic.” The tall alpha says, pushing his temple with his long fingers.

Baekhyun doesn’t know that from that day, his life is filled with hell.

 

 

 

 

He finds out that the tall alpha’s name is Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, to be more precise. He hears the alpha’s friends calling for him and Baekhyun fastens his walking to avoid any confrontation from the alpha.

Unfortunately, the alpha comes up to his side, grabbing onto the handle of his backpack and pulling him down to the ground. Baekhyun winces when he stumbles down, his bottom hitting the hard ground. He looks up, eyes filled with tears, only to find the alpha smirking at him.

“There. You look pretty down there.” He says. Baekhyun glances away, not wanting to show his tears to the dominant, yet he winces in pain when a hand grips onto his locks.

“Look at me when I talk, little bitch.”

“Why… are you picking on me?” Baekhyun dares himself to ask, his voice comes out in a soft whisper. He can see a stunned look flashing in the alpha’s eyes but it disappears just as quick as it appears.

“You are an easy target. That’s all.”

Target. He is just a mere target for bullying. Baekhyun swallows the bile and he drops his gaze down.

“Oi, Chanyeol! Whacca doin’ there? New boy toy?”

Chanyeol releases the grip from his locks, purposely yanking his head down. Baekhyun squeezes his fist.

“No way. I wouldn’t want a weak bitch like this as my boy toy. No fun.” Chanyeol says, rising up back to his feet, and kicking one of Baekhyun’s books a few meters away before walking away.

Baekhyun swallows back his tears while collecting his books back up into his hands.

 

 

 

 

The bullying starts. He does his best to avoid the alpha, despite his inner omega wanting to see the alpha for most of the times. It’s for the best anyway. Baekhyun locks himself in his room when his heat circle starts, sending the heat leave permission while biting down onto the pillow. It wouldn’t be good to come out with his body reeking of heat scent. He wouldn’t want Chanyeol to find out that they are supposed to be mates. It’s not going to end nicely.

Jongdae is worried for most of the times but Baekhyun assures him that he is okay.

When his heat is over and he is ready to attend his classes again, Baekhyun walks down the stairs alone. Jongdae is waiting for him in front of the cafeteria so he should hurry to not make his friend waits too long.

Someone purposely bumps hard onto him, causing him to stumble against the wall behind him. As he looks up, he sees Chanyeol there.

“Look at where you are going, omega.”

Baekhyun holds his head down, shaking from his head to his toes. He nods obediently, yet he yelps when a rough hand topples him down.

“Weak.” The alpha scoffs, almost bullying him again, but the ring bell signaling the start of the next class is heard. The dominant male spins around and leaves him alone.

Baekhyun blinks his tears away, lifting his head up to stare at his bully, who is no other than his own alpha. But the other doesn’t have to know about that.

He doesn’t want the alpha to know that this weak omega is his supposedly mate. Nothing good will come out from this, right?

 

 

 

 

Jongdae can notice his discomfort as soon as he joins him. Baekhyun doesn’t want to tell Jongdae but his friend can be very persistent so Baekhyun doesn’t have any choice other than retelling the whole event earlier.

“What are you talking about? He bullies you again?” Jongdae screeches as he fumes after hearing what he has just told him.

Baekhyun gulps. “No, it was my fault—”

“How was it your fault when it was that jerk who bumped into you? Baekhyun, stop siding with him!”

“I-I’m not siding with anyone... I just don’t want you to get into any trouble because of me,” Baekhyun whispers softly, his head bending down to avoid the pointed look coming from his friend. As much as he doesn’t want his alpha to know that they are supposed to be mates, he also can’t help but to keep him safe from Jongdae’s wrath. Knowing Jongdae, he would make a scene and they don’t need Jongdae to get a detention or warning. 

Jongdae sighs. “Baekhyun, I don’t mind in getting into any problem. As long as he still bullies you, I won’t stay still.”

“But he is an alpha!” Baekhyun grips onto his arm to warn him.

“So what? I’m an alpha, too.” Jongdae huffs. Baekhyun stares at him with pleading eyes. Jongdae and his ‘alpha’ pride when he is clearly just an omega like him. “Jongdae, don’t do this. Please? For me?”

There is a conflicted look flashing in Jongdae’s eyes and from the puppy look Baekhyun is giving him, he ends up sighing in defeat. 

“Alright, I won’t kick his ass today! But! If he tries any funny thing with you again, Baekhyun, I swear to God I will make sure that he won’t see the sunrise!”

Baekhyun nods, smiling brightly. “Yes! Yes! Thank you, Jongdae!” He goes to hug Jongdae tightly, speaking many praises to make him happy and to forget his previous anger.

 

 

 

 

Bullying still goes rather often. Chanyeol often trips him down or just mocks him when he is alone. The tall alpha often says that Jongdae and he are so disgusting and all, Baekhyun doesn’t understand what he means with that yet he doesn’t question it.

Whenever he is with Jongdae and they meet the tall alpha, he has to keep a tight grip on Jongdae’s elbow to keep him from attacking the tall alpha. He tries to ignore the hurt and pain when Chanyeol snickers at them, even as far as glaring at Baekhyun.

He has to specially avoid the tall alpha in once a month. His heat is regular on around the second week of every month so he can avoid him just fine. He locks himself in his room and has Jongdae coming up to check on him for the whole week. 

Baekhyun is not sure how he is going to keep this hidden forever but he would do anything to hide it from Chanyeol. The tall alpha doesn’t want him anyway.

 

 

 

 

The both of them settle and lounge around in the cafeteria, tangling their ankles under the table while ripping open the package of the sandwich. Jongdae is spacing out when he is talking and he stops eating his sandwich.

“Jongdae? Are you listening to me?” He waves his palm in front of Jongdae’s face. The male blinks his eyes and finds Baekhyun is staring at him with a concerned gaze.

“Oh, hey. What are you saying?” Jongdae mutters slowly.

Baekhyun purses his lips. “Are you okay, Jongdae? You are spacing out.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine. But really, what are you talking about before?”

Baekhyun smiles. “I just want to ask whether you want to have a movie time tonight. You can come to my room and we can have some ramen?” He tilts his head aside and Jongdae smiles.

“Sure. I will bring popcorn, too.”

“Okay! I will just—” Baekhyun stops talking as he sniffs the air. He can differentiate people’s scent even from meters away and smelling this familiar masculine and bitter scent.

“Oh God- Jongdae, he is here!” He panics, because as much as he loves Chanyeol’s scent, he needs to avoid him. For his own and Jongdae’s sanity’s sake.

Jongdae’s gaze narrows as he sees the tall alpha who just enters the cafeteria in all his glory. “I’m so going to kill him.” He curses under his breath, cracking his knuckles. 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. “No, no, don’t! You are going to get hurt!” He whispers yells, praying so hard that Jongdae won’t start making a scene.

“I don’t care! It’s time for him to feel my wrath!” Jongdae says through his gritted teeth. Baekhyun shakes his head more firmly, not wanting to see anything unwanted.

“No, Jongdae, don’t do—ah!” He yelps when a hand grips onto the back of his coat and easily lifts him up. He knows he is quite skinny and light for omegas his age. His coat chokes his neck and he coughs loudly, feeling the pressure cutting his breathing pipe.

“What the fuck!” Jongdae rises up from his seat and pushes the tall alpha away, effectively releasing the poor Baekhyun from hanging limply who ends up gasping for air as his feet land back to the ground.

“The cute couple is here.” Chanyeol says mockingly with a smirk on his mouth and a tilt of his head. He steps closer and Jongdae ushers Baekhyun to hide behind his back, being a protective friend. They don’t see the twitch on the tall alpha’s eyebrows.

“What do you want, you fucker?” Jongdae grunts, emitting his aura full of anger and annoyance.

“Oh, it’s the shortie alpha! Hello there! I’m going to borrow your little omega for a bit.” Chanyeol says with a laugh. Baekhyun shivers, bending his head down.

Jongdae growls loudly. By now, the whole cafeteria is watching them intently. “Screw off, Park. I don’t need to taint my hands with your blood.”

Chanyeol cackles loudly. “Oh wow. I’m so scared!” He even pretends to tremble. Jongdae narrows his eyes on him. Baekhyun shudders against his friend’s back, his fingers grip onto the other’s sweater.

They are too distracted that they don’t see a sudden quick and swift move coming towards them.

“Oops, I got you.” The tall alpha whistles while using his long arm as an advantage, grabbing Baekhyun on his arm and pulling him out from Jongdae’s protection. He shudders when the tall alpha manhandles him as if he is some kind of a ragdoll. 

Baekhyun lets out a whimper when the tall alpha comes up to his breathing space, his face looming so close. His hand grabs onto Baekhyun’s hair and pulls on his locks back, making him tilting his head and whining in pain.

“Hey, omega. Do you want to have some fun time with me? I’m sure you are going to like it.” Chanyeol mutters lowly, his mouth whispering the words as if it’s something so light.

He closes his eyes, whimpering and shuddering. He hears Jongdae breathes in. “Okay, this is it. I’m sorry, Baekhyun, but I can’t take it anymore.” Jongdae says slowly. 

Baekhyun sends him a pleading look, wanting to be saved from the torture and at the same time hoping that Jongdae won’t start any trouble. Jongdae ignores his pointed gaze; as he slips closer and lifts a knee up, kneeing the tall alpha’s junk roughly. Chanyeol chokes out in surprise, not seeing this coming and he lets Baekhyun go.

Jongdae grabs his arm safely, dragging him away from the scene, before he jumps onto the grunting tall alpha and pulls onto his sticking out ears.

“You fucker! I won’t forgive you! Come and face my wrath, you shit!” Jongdae screams and Baekhyun looks up in shock. Jongdae is clinging onto the tall alpha like a little monkey asking for attention. He panics and starts looking around for help, but no one seems to be able to recover from the same shock as well.

The tall alpha screams in pain, trying to push him off yet Jongdae pulls onto his locks and ears, slapping the back of his head repeatedly. It’s an intense yet funny fight between two alphas and the people around are watching in interest. 

Baekhyun begs for Jongdae to stop and Jongdae does stop after he makes sure that the tall alpha is weak and no longer able to get up from how he is lying on the floor. Jongdae pants heavily and he grabs Baekhyun by his arm, dragging him out of the cafeteria.

As soon as they get to the hallway, he tries to slow their pace.

“Why would you do that,” Baekhyun whines, hitting his arm. Jongdae winces. “I saved you and this is how you pay me?” He barks.

“I told you to not cause a trouble, Jongdae!” Baekhyun whispers, panicking that they would be in a trouble after this. Jongdae huffs angrily. “He is the trouble, not me! I’m just defending you!”

“But-”

“No but, Baekhyun! He might be your alpha, but I won’t stay still when he is hurting you!” Jongdae snaps, cutting his word with the statement of the cruel fact.

Baekhyun’s mouth clamps shut and he nods his head. “I’m sorry.” He whispers softly. Jongdae is right. Chanyeol is supposed to be his alpha and is supposed to be protecting him at any cost, but instead, he is his number one bully.

“No, it’s my fault. I’m sorry.” Jongdae mutters softly, pulling him into a hug. His friend keeps apologizing and Baekhyun nods against his shoulder. “It’s okay.” He whispers softly. Jongdae sighs and caresses the back of his head, before muttering that they should go back to rest from all of this.

Just like the plan they talked earlier, they spend the night for movies marathon and cuddles between two omegas (after Jongdae washes up the alpha perfume away from his body).

Halfway into the movie, Jongdae calls out, nudging him on his arm. “Baekhyun?”

“Mm?” He hums softly, snuggling into his pillow, still focusing on the movie. Jongdae sends him a look. “Do you think Park Chanyeol will ever know that you two are mates?”

The question makes Baekhyun freezes. “I don’t know.” He admits softly, tearing his gaze away from the moving screen to his little toes under him. “It would be better if he doesn’t know. He hates me.” He whispers lowly, sending Jongdae a sad smile.

For quite a long time, Jongdae is staring at him without saying anything. Baekhyun bends his head down, not wanting to see the pity in his friend’s eyes.

“I won’t let him have you.” Jongdae says after a while, pursing his lips. Baekhyun lifts his head up and sends him a cheeky smile. “You are being too possessive over me, Jongdae.” He giggles softly.

Jongdae takes a deep breath. “Why? We omegas need to stick together in thick and thin!” He screeches, reaching aside to tackle him into a tight hug. Baekhyun erupts in a soft laugh as he wraps his arms around Jongdae’s waist, nodding his head.

“Thank you, Jongdae, for being here for me and for standing up in my place.”

Jongdae sighs and he pats his head. “You should learn to defend yourself. Kick him in between his legs. Show him that we are not easy.”

Baekhyun giggles softly. “Okay. Next time.”

 

 

 

 

After that cafeteria incident, Baekhyun tries his best to avoid the tall alpha at any cost. Better not meeting him rather than having Jongdae making a scene again. He doesn’t need people’s stare on them for the whole time.

Another month passes by rather calmly and Baekhyun walks into the restroom to take a piss. He texts Jongdae about his whereabouts before doing his business. Jongdae texts back, telling him that he will come there as well and that he should wait for him there.

As he washes his hands, he feels a sudden sharp pain on his abdomen and he lets out a whimper. He doesn’t really pay any attention to the pain strikes since it started in such early morning after he woke up, but now seeing this happens too often, Baekhyun realizes that this is the symptoms of him getting into his regular heat circle.

But how? He never misses his schedule. With a wince, he rummages for his phone and looks at the calendar. Ah, right! He was so busy with his semester end project that he forgot about it.

“Uh,” he lets out a pained yelp as he feels his insides are twisting. He should just go back to his room. It’s only a matter of time before he starts leaking—

Oh no, his self lube trails down his pants, dripping fresh from his entrance. Baekhyun stuffs his phone back into his bag and he quickly makes a mental note to dash as quickly as he could from the restroom.

Except that… the restroom’s door slams open and Baekhyun looks up in shock, his nose is invaded with such a strong dominant scent. Looking at the newcomer, he finds his supposedly alpha is staring at him with his eyes dilated and instinct taking over him. Shit.

“Omega.” Chanyeol mutters hoarsely, suddenly getting into his personal space and sniffing his neck so deeply. Baekhyun bites back a moan as he is cornered against the wall. The tall alpha runs his nose along the dip of his neck, mouthing along the skin with his lips. Baekhyun whimpers loudly, his hands coming up to grip onto the alpha’s upper arms.

His self lube keeps gushing out of his entrance, dampening his pants and riling the alpha up. Chanyeol gets closer, getting in between his legs and moving a hand down to grope onto his bottom. Baekhyun cries out, tears filling his eyes as he feels himself perfectly aware that the tall alpha starts rutting into him.

The friction feels too good between them, with Chanyeol humping against him while nipping along his neck and shoulder with little nips. His tears slide down his cheeks, pleasure yet at the same time fear wrap around him. As much as this is pleasuring, he is scared of the consequence of being scented by the tall alpha.

Half of him wants to pull the alpha closer, but another half of him is pushing his away. Chanyeol growls lowly, threatening and dominating, and Baekhyun silently curses himself for being so submissive.

It takes some time until Baekhyun suddenly feels hands pulling the alpha away from him. Jongdae comes in rescue and he separates them away by throwing some punches over the alpha. 

Chanyeol growls at him, his alpha’s instinct takes over his sanity at the display of another ‘alpha’ touching his omega. Baekhyun whimpers in pain while Jongdae is clutching onto him in his arms.

“Mine!” Chanyeol growls, stepping closer to attack him. Some people get into the restroom to hold him back because it’s clear that he can’t think straight and to prevent him from hurting an omega in heat, they keep a strong grip around him.

Jongdae carefully lifts him out of the restroom, running along the hallway. “Baekhyun, can you hear me?” He asks as he rushes to bring him towards the infirmary. Baekhyun nods weakly, whining in pain and sweating a bucket.

“It hurts,” he sobs, holding onto his abdomen.

“Hang on there,” Jongdae whispers softly to him and he runs all the way to arrive faster.

The nurse helps him transferring him to the bed, wiping his sweats away and injecting him with some kind of medicine to tone down his hear effect and send him into sleep.

 

 

 

 

Jongdae sighs as he caresses the sleeping Baekhyun’s damp hair. He hears a commotion outside of the infirmary and he takes some deep breathes. It seems like Chanyeol had managed to scent the smell of heat all the way here and some people are trying to hold him back from attacking the sleeping omega.

He rises up from his seat and makes his way out. “Shut the fuck up, Park! You are going to wake him up in this rate!” Jongdae closes the door behind him as he comes out of the infirmary.

Chanyeol catches the image of the sleeping omega and he growls. “Don’t touch what’s mine!”

“Excuse me?” Jongdae comes closer and grabs onto his collar, despite the height difference. He hisses into his face, not caring that some people are trying to calm him down.

“You could be his alpha, I don’t care. What I know is that you are bullying him all this time and you have no right to say that you own him! He is not an object!” He shouts, punching the alpha repeatedly until they topple over to the ground. Rage taking over himself and Jongdae’s intention is to hurt the alpha until he no longer can speak with his filthy mouth.

It takes a lot of people to hold him back and Jongdae heaves heavily, face red in anger and fists red with blood. The tall alpha curls into a ball on the ground, writhing in pain.

“Remember every single thing you told him, you asshole!” Jongdae yanks himself out of the people’s grip and he goes back into the infirmary.

 

 

 

 

Three days after the big chaos, Baekhyun gets better. He regained his consciousness at the late night and Jongdae had helped him back to his room, even tucking him into his bed. Baekhyun gave him a thankful smile before drowsing into his sleep.

Jongdae is so careful and protective. Baekhyun stifles a giggle everytime he sees his friend being so alerted and funny. He knows there is something he ignores in the back of his head, something so close to confrontation and questions, but he wouldn’t want to think about it first. 

“Baekhyun, I’m coming there.” Jongdae mutters into the phone. Baekhyun smiles and fumbles with his cup of drink. “No, Jongdae. It’s fine! I’m alright now.” He says softly, not wanting to have his friend walking down a stair from his room just to check on him.

“But, Baekhyun,”

“It’s fine! Your circle is coming closer too, right? You shouldn’t get close to me or you will be triggered.” He tells him and he can hear Jongdae hisses because he is right about that.

“If you say so. But are you feeling alright now?”

Baekhyun laughs softly into the phone, cradling the device with his cheek and shoulder as he puts the cup into the sink and washes his hands. “Yes, I am. Don’t worry about me though, just do your own thing and have fun, Jongdae!”

Jongdae sighs. “Okay, but you call me immediately when something happens, do you hear me?”

Baekhyun giggles softly, touched by his friend’s caring antics. “Yes, yes! I will call you immediately—”

His words are cut off when the door to his room is knocked gently. “Oh, someone is knocking on my door! See you tomorrow, Jongdae!” He chirps and listens to Jongdae speaking a few more things in repetitive before the call ends officially. He wipes his wet hands with the cloth hanging above the cabinet before making his way to the door.

“Yes?” He answers while swinging the door open, only to have his breath hitching in his throat.

Standing there is an alpha. His alpha. Chanyeol.

“Hey.” Chanyeol greets softly, looking into his eyes hesitantly, “Can we talk?”

“Uh,” Baekhyun glances away, trying to make up some excuses about him being unable to do so. The tall alpha gives him a pleading look. “Please?”

Who is Baekhyun to deny him? He ends up nodding and letting the alpha gets inside his room. As soon as the door is closed, the silence between them is so deafening and Baekhyun fidgets on his feet. 

“W-Would you like something to drink?” He stutters out, scrambling to enter his small kitchen. Halfway through it, a hand clasps around his wrist and he gasps in surprise. He glances through his shoulder, finding Chanyeol getting down to his knees.

He yelps in shock and he makes some weird gestures to stop the alpha from kneeling.

“W-What are y—”

“I’m here to apologize.” Chanyeol starts, voice low and steady, then he looks up to lock their gazes together, “I have no right to accept your forgiveness but I have to tell you this.”

Baekhyun stares in surprise and awe at the sight of the tall alpha kneeling before him, hand still clasped gently around his wrist.

“When we first met, I called you little bitch.” Chanyeol says softly and Baekhyun internally winces at that. Yeah, he did. “Everything I said to you, it’s all the opposite.”

“Huh?” Baekhyun blinks his eyes questioningly.

“I wanted to call you little angel,” the tall alpha continues, “because you appeared out of nowhere and looking so beautiful. But I had never spoken honestly in my whole life. I was… a coward.”

Angel? Beautiful? What?

“When I glared at you, it was all just a reason to stare at you for a long time. When I tripped you, it was just a reason to make you stop and have your attention on me. I called you pathetic while I actually wanted to say gorgeous, when it is me all along who is pathetic.”

“W-Wait—”

“I called you an easy target, actually I was supposed to say that you are the center of my attention.” Chanyeol mutters lowly. Baekhyun slowly gets onto his knees, peering at the alpha’s face.

“And I called you weak, while in reality I think you are the strongest person ever to keep up with my shitty attitude.”

“H-Hey,” Baekhyun calls gently, touching the alpha’s arm with his other hand. Chanyeol lifts his head up. “And you keep hanging around your friend Jongdae. I called you guys disgusting and maybe it was the only time I was honest, because I wanted it to be me instead of him. I wanted you to cling on me like how you always cling on him.”

Chanyeol gives him a stare that is so deep and meaningful. Baekhyun finds himself staring back, unable to look away from him.

“I was always wondering why I always didn’t see you once in a month. I was hoping that once I smelled your heat scent, you were my mate. Whenever you came back after you were gone for a week, I picked on you even worse because I missed you.”

“What…?”

“And that last time in the cafeteria, when your friend beat me up,” Chanyeol bends his head down, “I was so jealous. I wanted to take you into my arms and I wanted to take you away from there, from him.”

Baekhyun gazes at him. “Why are you… telling me this?”

Chanyeol looks up again. “I like you. Ever since that first time you bumped into me, I have always liked you. I’m never good in showing my feelings and I… I always do the opposite thing. My mom always told me that my attitude is going to bite back on me one day. I guess this is the thing she told me.”

Baekhyun finds himself offering the alpha a tiny smile. “So, you are saying that you want to apologize?”

The alpha nods, “Yeah, I was hesitant that you wouldn’t listen to me. I just… just want to see you. And that last time in the restroom I was just- just losing control over myself when I smelled you. I was elated but at the same time very scared, I felt so territorial and my instinct took over myself. I couldn’t hold back. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Baekhyun finds the heaviest burden in his chest is lifted up. It feels like he is finally getting the answer he wants for the rest of his life. Hearing his alpha wants him and actually is trying to grab his attention but using the wrong method, Baekhyun can’t help but to succumb into the deepest character of a traditional omega where he could only coo at how adorable his alpha is.

“It’s going to be a lie if I say that I’m okay with it,” he starts softly, eyeing the alpha’s reaction. Chanyeol looks hesitant but at the same time hopeful, so Baekhyun continues with, “but I think everyone deserves a second chance. As long as you promise to never do this again to me, or any other omegas out there.” He even adds a small pout.

Chanyeol looks up, eyes expectant and there is even a hopeful smile on his face. Baekhyun yelps when his hand is lifted and the alpha kisses against his knuckles.

“Will you give me a chance to make everything right? It will take time, I’m sure, but I hope it won’t be too long until I have your full trust on me.” The tall alpha asks, caressing his knuckles tenderly. Baekhyun smiles. “Okay. You have to work hard though.”

Chanyeol leaps so close, making Baekhyun stumbles back until he lands onto his bum on the floor. The alpha gives him a sheepish smile, leaning in close until their breathing hits one another.

“Can I kiss you?” He asks, eyes locked onto Baekhyun’s thin lips. The omega purses his mouth. “Okay.”

Chanyeol tilts his head aside, brushing their lips in the softest kiss, and Baekhyun feels his inner omega mewls in delight. He breathes slowly to calm himself, trying to focus his attention on how the alpha’s mouth is moving ever so gently on top of him, instead of focusing on how close they are and how badly he wants to touch the dominant.

A whiff of something foreign yet familiar gets into their senses and they lean away, mouth agape in hunger. Chanyeol’s eyes are dilated as he rakes them up and down along Baekhyun’s half sprawled torso in front of him. It’s not that strong but they can smell the distinct scent of left over heat smell.

Baekhyun whimpers when he feels himself getting triggered by the alpha’s hard breathing. He can feel his self lube sliding out again when he is supposed to be finishing his circle by today. Chanyeol’s presence affects his whole biology and the urge to unite is so strong, that the both of them find themselves leaning in together for a rough kiss.

Chanyeol‘s hands hold him close, not that Baekhyun thinks of moving away as he crawls into the alpha’s lap. Lips twist together and the alpha pokes his tongue to his lip, asking for an entrance that Baekhyun gladly gives.

Big palms caress his sides and Baekhyun shudders in want, starting to rut down on the alpha’s lap, following his pure instinct. Chanyeol grunts under his breath, cradling his bottom in his two hands. Baekhyun mewls, begging for more.

“Can we,” the alpha whispers lowly, “can I claim you?” He asks, nipping along his jaw. Baekhyun gulps, eyes getting teary and he willingly nods his head. He feels himself being lifted up by the alpha and they head towards the bed, stumbling over a forgotten pair of socks, with their lips still twisting and tangling harshly.

Chanyeol drops him to his bed, eyes clouded in pure lust and affection. Baekhyun lifts his arms when the shirt is tugged off of him; before he pulls the alpha down to lock their lips together. The alpha tangles their tongues together, pulling a high pitched moan from him. He feels rough fingers caressing his neck and shoulder, slowly trailing down to his chest before moving to tease his stomach.

He lifts his hips when his sweatpants are being pulled down along with his damp underwear, and he lies stark naked under the alpha. Chanyeol is staring at him in awe, as if he is some kind of magical creature. Baekhyun shyly glances away, tilting his head aside to hide his red cheeks. 

Chanyeol licks along his neck, mouthing his skin roughly. Baekhyun shudders, feeling his self lube sliding down to his bed. The alpha leans away, lips swollen and whole body flushed. He reaches for his t-shirt, pulling it off and throwing it somewhere to the floor. He makes his way to get rid of his pants and Baekhyun waits impatiently, heaving into the comforter.

He feels the alpha holding onto his knees, spreading them apart and bending them up to his chest, completely folding him into half. Chanyeol growls at the sight of his pinkish entrance oozing self lube, all sweet and smelled delicious to him. The alpha dips down, parting his mouth on the gaping rim and drinking him in.

Baekhyun cries out, reaching a hand down to grip onto the alpha’s locks to twist with his fingers. It feels so pleasurable, blinding him with the strong sucks on his entrance. Chanyeol sticks his tongue in, groaning against his rim at the taste. Baekhyun gasps, moaning so heavily that he starts to move his hips up and down on the alpha’s face.

“Ah, ah!” He cries out, feeling the alpha leaning away from his reddening entrance to put his balls into his warm mouth. The tongue licks along the sensitive skin, moving up to swallow his whole cock in. The omega chokes out a mewl, breathing heavily from the foreplay and from the way the alpha is scenting him so possessively.

“Mine,” Chanyeol whispers gently, caressing his inner thighs with his hands. His mouth trails kisses along his skin, moving up back to his chest to give his nipples the attention. Teeth tugging onto the nub and Baekhyun cries out in surprise, gripping onto the alpha’s locks for leverage.

“Are you mine, Baekhyun?” The alpha asks, looming on top of him. Baekhyun opens his eyes, gasping and mewling softly. “I’m yours as long as you are mine.” He whispers back, pulling Chanyeol down for a kiss.

The alpha smiles against his mouth. “Always.”

And he pushes in, all hard and thick and long, pulling a drawn out moan from the omega. He growls loudly, settling in balls deep into the writhing submissive beneath him. Baekhyun pants heavily, swallowing the fact that he is finally taken by his mate. His inner omega is very happy and it’s howling in delight.

He clutches onto Chanyeol’s arms, yelping everytime the alpha thrusts into him in a strong push, before mewling for more whenever the dominant pulls out. Baekhyun can hear the amused chuckles against his ear coming from his alpha, who peppers his whole face with soft and sticky kisses.

“More please,” he gasps out breathlessly, moving his hips down to meet the thrusts. Chanyeol grunts in pleasure, bucking his hips forward even faster that Baekhyun is arching his back off of the bed, their chests bumping together. Chanyeol winds his arms around his lower back, pressing their bodies as tight as possible. Baekhyun ends up sitting on the alpha’s lap, grinding down in delight and his mouth is letting out soft hitched whimpers.

“My beautiful omega.” Chanyeol whispers in affection, nuzzling into his neck. Baekhyun blinks the tears away from his eyes, watching the alpha being all soft like a little puppy, such a contrast from the image he has always shown to him before all of this happened.

The alpha grunts, grinding up to him, eyes tightly squeezed. “…gonna claim.” He whispers out. Baekhyun nods, offering his neck and shoulder all open for the alpha to mark and claim him as his. 

Chanyeol knots him just as the same time he bites down with his fangs down into his skin. Baekhyun cries out loudly, going limp and coming straight to his belly and chest, having the highest peak of pleasure washed over him. Chanyeol breathes heavily against the juncture between his neck and shoulder, teeth still clamped tightly on him. It takes no longer than two minutes before his knot locks them together in the biggest lock and the alpha comes splashing into the omega, wetting the warm insides.

Baekhyun pants, sliding against the alpha while wheezing for air. He feels hands gently pulling him down to lie on their sides and the said hands wipe his sweats and saliva away. Baekhyun opens his eyes, finding a soft looking alpha watching his silently.

“Are you happy?” The alpha asks, smiling gently at him. Baekhyun shyly smiles back, before going to snuggle into the alpha’s shoulder. “Very happy.”

Chanyeol cradles him close, not leaving any space between them, not that they could get away from each other judging from how big the knot connecting them. “I’m sorry for everything. I promise I will win your heart as quickly as I could.” He whispers softly.

Baekhyun giggles softly. “You already won it, don’t worry.”

Chanyeol makes a gurgled sound in the back of his throat, a mix of surprise and happiness. Baekhyun giggles softly, before grabbing the alpha’s face with his hands and kissing his lips softly.

 

 

 

 

A week later, Chanyeol stops on his track as he hears people gossiping over something. As much as he tells himself to avoid gossiping or acting bad to other people from now on, he can’t help his curiosity and he glances back through his shoulder to see what people are talking about.

There walking along and glaring at everyone is… an omega Jongdae.

His jaws hang open, unable to believe his every sense. He sees the ‘now omega’ finds his presence and watches as a smirk curls on Jongdae’s mouth. Chanyeol takes a step back while the other take a step closer to him, and they repeat the movement for a few more times. He gets cornered against the wall, trying to avoid his eyes. 

“What?” Jongdae asks, tilting his head aside to challenge the alpha who keep stealing glances at him.

Chanyeol clears his throat, not wanting to prolong the thrilling moment between them. “I- I’m sorry.” He whispers under his breath. He can see Jongdae’s smirk falls off of his face. “What?”

He gulps, avoiding eye contact. “I want to apologize. For always picking up on you guys omegas. I mean it. It’s not just because you beat the shit out of me that last time. I just… I just realized that I didn’t give you justice and also… I’m sorry for always bullying you and… and Baekhyun.” He whispers, feeling so guilty over everything he had done to them. After talking about everything with Baekhyun and now after seeing Jongdae being a pure omega, he realized that he had been jealous over nothing.

Jongdae is stunned by his apology and he doesn’t have any word to say, it seems. In the end, he nods his head, unable to form a response. Before any one of them could utter another word, Baekhyun comes running towards him, smiling cutely and his cheeks have the color of healthy flush. Chanyeol finds his inner self swooning.

“Jongdae! You are back! And you smell like an omega!” Baekhyun purrs cutely, hugging the other around his waist and snuggling into his shoulder. Chanyeol has learned to not get any jealous between the two.

Jongdae chuckles, clutching the cute omega close to him. 

“I’m so happy that you no longer hide yourself, Jongdae. Please stay like this.” Baekhyun mutters softly. Chanyeol makes a mental note to ask about that later, as he still doesn’t understand how Jongdae can change from alpha to omega.

“Why do you smell different?” Jongdae asks suddenly, furrowing his eyebrows. The question makes Chanyeol gulps nervously. As much as Jongdae is an omega, he is still… a bit afraid of him and his fists.

“What?” Jongdae pulls away from the hug. Baekhyun gives him a weird smile and Chanyeol finds himself fidgeting like a scared little puppy. Oh that look in Jongdae’s eyes, that doesn’t seem good.

Jongdae narrows his eyes. “What does this mea—”

Even before he could finish his words, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun by his wrist and drags him away from the spot and the slowly fuming Jongdae. They run, with Baekhyun giggling softly in between his panting, and they hear Jongdae’s voice shouting after them, “What the hell is going on here?!”

Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun to one corner to hide from Jongdae’s wrath and he hugs the omega to his chest to cover any noise. Baekhyun smiles despite panting after running for a while, his hand coming up to grip the alpha’s shirt.

“Is he gone now?” He finds himself asking, lifting his head up to stare at the alpha’s sharp jaw. 

“I guess.” Chanyeol mutters, glancing to left and right. Baekhyun can’t hold himself back and he tiptoes to peck his chin. The alpha gazes down to him, seemingly surprised by his unexpected move. Baekhyun grins cutely, showcasing his teeth. 

Chanyeol gives him a wide smile. “Getting brave, aren’t we?”

Baekhyun yelps when he feels himself being lifted up to sit on the stony window, with Chanyeol’s arms holding him tight and safe. The alpha smiles up to him and Baekhyun caresses the other’s face with his fingers.

“Am I getting closer to get your full trust?” The alpha asks. Baekhyun nods, leaning forward to peck his mouth. “Very.”

A full wide smile blooms on Chanyeol’s face and Baekhyun finds himself being pulled in for another kiss. As they pull away, they laugh softly before scrambling away to continue running because it seems like Jongdae has found them again. Chanyeol clutches onto his hand tightly and run they do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, this might seems rushed to some people and might seem okay to some other! Anyway, Chanyeol is no bad boy! ;; He is just a hard nut hehe~ Thanks for reading this! ^^


End file.
